The Damned
are collectibles scattered throughout Hell that granted Dante additional souls. Overview Throughout Dante's journey, he would encounter many tortured souls that could be either punished or absolved. Punishing a soul would cause Dante to punch the shade in the abdomen, throwing him/her down and follow up with a stab in the face from his Scythe, granting the player unholy experience and souls. If the "absolve" option was chosen, a sin-catching mini game would commence, prompting certain buttons to be pressed as they appeared on-screen. The player was granted bonus souls depending on how many sins are successfully captured. If no sins are captured, the absolution was considered a failure and the shade would disintegrate. If this occurred, the player was not granted any souls or experience and would not receive any associated trophies for absolving or punishing them. (Failing once would lock the player out of the Damned trophy/achievement if an earlier save was not loaded. However, it was impossible to fail a punishment.) Once three Beatrice Stones are found, the player was granted the third option to auto-absolve them, forfeiting any bonus souls. This ability was carried over in Resurrection Mode. List of Damned Souls The following was a list of all twenty-seven Damned souls in the game from the first to the last as well as their respective locations throughout Hell. Limbo 1. Pontius Pilate: His cowardice contributed to the suffering of One for the sins of many. 2. Orpheus: Greek poet and musician who failed to deliver his beloved from the Underworld. 3. Electra: Killed her mother to avenge her father's wrongful death. Lust 4. Francesca da Polenta: She fell in love with Paolo, the younger brother of her old and deformed husband. 5. Paolo Malatesta: He committed adultery with Francesca, the wife of his brother. 6. Semiramis: The legendary queen of Assyria was so given to Lust. She made legal those sensual vices of which she was often accused. Gluttony 7. Ciacco: Anonymous citizen of Florence who spent his life gorging his appetites. 8. Clodia: A soul filled with grime and smut. Greed 9. Tarpeia: Insouciant with those around her. 10. Gessius Florus: Roman Procurator of Judea, infamous for his public greed. 11. Fulvia: One-time wife of Marc Antony. Anger 12. Boudica: She was flogged and her children are raped. 13. Hecuba: Queen of Troy who watched as her city fell in battle. 14. Filippo Argenti: Angry politician who opposed Dante's return to Florence. Heresy 15. Emperor Frederick II: King of the Romans with a never ending thirst for war. 16. Cavalcante de Cavalcanti: Denounced as a heretic for his atheist beliefs. 17. Farinata Uberti: Believed that the soul died with the body. Violence 18. Attila: Scourge of the Earth. 19. Pietro della Vigna: He failed to defend the honor of his master. 20. Brunetto Latini: Early mentor to young Dante. 21. Guido Guerra: Wise warrior and leader of the Guelps. Fraud 22. Thais: She relished watching other men kill one another over the chance to sleep with her. 23. Tiresias: He changed himself from a man to woman. 24. Myrrha: She disguised herself to seduce her own father. Treachery 25. Fra Alberigo: Traitor to family and country. 26. Mordred: King Arthur's illegitimate son. 27. Count Ugolino: Italian nobleman and naval commander. Gallery ScaryShade.jpg Damned Punishment.jpg|Dante punishing a shade. Shades concept.jpg Trivia * When absolving and/or damning these lost souls, they changed their appearances depending on how you judged them, they appeared to be how they are in life if absolved, but if damned, they appeared grotesque and decaying as they did in the game. * According to Virgil in the animated film, there are more condemned souls in Hell than those that are liberated in Paradise. Category:Characters Category:The Damned